


Breath In

by Moonscar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, Reminiscing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Peter can't breath.He can't breath and whenever he tries to suck in air his lungs burn, water filling them up in a similar way one would fill a water bottle.He feels like he has been deceived by the world.





	Breath In

Peter can't breath.

He can't breath and whenever he tries to suck in air his lungs burn, water filling them up in a similar way one would fill a water bottle.

He feels like he has been deceived by the world.

He remembers reading up on drowning. It's believed to be a peaceful kind of death, painful at first but you slowly start to fall into this peacefully oblivious state, like you're falling asleep and you're gonna wake up the next morning without a worry in the world.

Peter's still waiting for the peaceful oblivion. Some how he knows that it's never gonna come.

He can try to hope though, even if he's just lying to himself.

Peter had already given up his trashing, hoping to stay awake long enough for someone to come and get him, for someone to come and rescue him on this late night. Hoping that his mentor will arrive on time to save him like he'd done all those years ago when the robot was about to blow him to pieces.

Peter can feel his hope dwindling with each second that passes.

Every second is like a ticking bomb, except instead of the bomb exploding it's a life fading away.

His life fading away into oblivion.

He waits for his life to flash before his eyes, but it never does.

The only thing he is aware of is the burning pain and the fact that he can't breath in anymore, or breath out for that matter. At this point he isn't thinking about being saved.

He's thinking about so many other things things now.

Well, less thinking and more so wishing.

Wishing that he had learned to swim at some point in his life, so that maybe he could live another day.

Wishing he had told Aunt May that he loved her before he had left for school that morning.

How he's thankful for everything she has ever done for him.

That he's sorry for letting Ben down.

For letting Gwen fall.

And for letting Harry turn into that monster before he died.

He wishes for a lot of things, feels sorry for so many more.

He feels sorry for not going to all of those Decathlon meetings, if only for MJ to not give him that disappointed look every morning after.

Sorry for not spending more time with Ned instead of locking himself up after Ben's death.

Feels sorry for never giving Tony more hugs, or telling him that he was like the dad that Peter never got to know.

Peter finally gained the courage to open his eyes, looking up through his lenses and the water having entered his suit.

Staring up at the world above.

At the light of the moon above him that was growing closer and closer to him.

Peter closed his eyes again when he felt darkness seep into the corners of his vision, if only to make the siring pain in his lungs go away.

Then he felt a sharp tug along his body and he was suddenly lifted up into the air and outside.

He felt the cool air touch his skin and he went to breath in.

But he couldn't breath.

He felt his body jolt with panic again, because now that he was outside, why couldn't he breath?

Why can't he breath?

He is so close to taking a breath, the oxygen around him touching him and surrounding him yet his lungs refused it, like they were teasing him and showing him what he could've had and what he always took for granted.

Maybe if he opened his eyes he would be able to breath? If he saw the beauty of the world around him?

He was to scared to open his eyes though.

Peter felt his back collide with the ground, and he knows logically that he should have heard the thud of his back hitting the grass, or Tony calling out to Peter, but he heard nothing.

He was to focused on trying to breath, to get the intense burning out of his lungs.

He felt his mask getting torn off of his face, he could feel his chest and lungs getting compressed together.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Peter felt himself gag uncontrollably as he started coughing, the burning intensifying in his lungs and he suddenly gained the strength to roll to the side and cough up ll the water.

Then the best think happened.

He breathed in.

Peter could feel tears streaming down his cheeks as he coughed up more, sobs wanting to make it's way through his throat but being stifled by his own gag reflex trying to rid of the lake water.

He could feeling a hand rubbing against his back, hear a muffled voice trying to talk to him.

Then Peter breathed in again.

Breathed in the blessed oxygen he thought he would never feel again.

Peter collapsed onto his elbows, breathing in and out in short, ragged breaths. He didn't want to breath in to deeply because then he would start coughing again.

He didn't want to lack air again.

Because he might never get it back..

Peter felt a hand reach his shoulder, and Peter turned around to face the person that saved him.

He came face to face with Tony's face, tear stains on his cheeks as he gazed down at Peter with worried eyes.

Peter stared up at Tony, and for a moment he didn't really believe it.

He could've sworn that he would die in that lake with no one to save him.

Peter's own mortality suddenly felt like a large weight on his shoulders.

Peter sobbed once, his vision becoming blurry once again as he was pulled into a hug, and for a brief moment Peter feared that Tony would hug him so tight that Peter wouldn't be able to take in another breath.

Peter breathed in.

He hugged him back.

Peter layed his chin on he mentors shoulder, sobs wrecking his body, and even though Peter feared losing anymore of his breath, there was something he feared more.

He tightened his arms around Tony's body.

"I-i love y-you s-s-so m-much dad" Peter stuttered and sobbed as he clutched onto Tony for dear life, and he felt Tony lean into him more, just barely.

"I love you to kid, more than you know" Tony said, his voice holding a certain wight to it, a weight that Peter was so familiar with.

The same weight in his voice when May told him Ben had died.

When the the Stacy family told him Gwen hadn't survived.

Peter did survive.

He survived because of the man before him, the man that hugged him like his life depended on it. The man he considered to be his dad.

Peter breathed in one more time, the first full breath he had taken since he had been saved.

Just to prove that he was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly so horrible ugh I hate it-
> 
> Whatever, I'll post it anyways-
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love reading them and replying to them.


End file.
